Shift
by nungureum
Summary: Tibbs Slash. When Jackson finally meets his son again in Stillwater after all those years, he learns more about his son than he had ever expected - and the most important thing.


**Title**: Shift

**Fandom**: NCIS

**Pairing**: Gibbs/Tony

**Summary**: When Jackson finally meets his son again in Stillwater after all those years, he learns more about his son than he had ever expected - and the most important thing.

**AN**: I used to write a lot in Anime fandom but have not written for a long time. My obsession with NCIS finally got better of me and here it is. seems to have changed a bit too since the last time I was here o.o I don't even remember my old logins. This is set in Heartland and started because young Shannon also seemed to have green eyes like our Tony. From Jackson's POV.

* * *

**_Shift_**

The store door opens with a chime for the umpteenth time that day and one minute, Jackson is wondering if it is a customer or another one of those calling his son boss, and the next, well, he is not sure what he is thinking of. It is a sight so familar yet so different, so old yet so new, and Jackson forgets his customary smile. It is not until the new occupant makes move towards him, lips quirked in a way that is cocky yet childish that it grates and hums your nerve at the same time, that Jackson is able to blink himself back and extend his greeting. He can practically see the energy abounding around the man, not just that of a child that still sees the wonders of the world but that of a man that knows the shadows and perhaps has seen a little too much. It is exuberance meticulously cloaking the rough edges that could make you bleed and oddly enough, it reminds Jackson of his son of all things.

The man - Tony, Jackson can already tell - is looking at him like some sort of holy grail and Jackson thinks he knows why too. He has seen that look from Tim and Ziva too, although decidedly less obvious than Tony. It would have made him laugh, that candid look, had he had time before Leroy all but snaps Tony back into the life of NCIS, out of Stillwater.

It is as if there are two worlds colliding and grating against each other in the tiny store of Stillwater and Tony - _DiNozzo!_ - is standing at the border, not even trying to hide his obvious amazement. Leroy, Jackson is sure, knows of those eyes going back and forth between two Gibbs, just ignoring it. Jackson is a little surprised about it but what surprises him even more is the way something just _shifts_ the moment Tony and Leroy are together. Jackson cannot quite put a finger on it and Tony and Leroy are nothing but professional, already focused on the job in their hand.

He has already heard a little bit about Tony from Tim and Ziva. His son's Second-in-command, Senior Field Agent, movie fanatic, and something of a legend in NCIS just by the fact that the man has survived his son for record-breaking years and still unwavering in his loyalty. Self, NCIS, and Gibbs-proclamed Gibbs' St Loyal Bernard. So the bundle of wistful joyous energyball is not what Jackson had quite expected but Jackson is sure that is not all the reason for this...difference that he had not seen with Tim and Ziva. After all, gut feeling is a trait of Gibbs and he has a gut feeling about this.

But before he can ponder on it for too long, the case rolls on, and he has the sweetest Goth girl in his store, working her magic. This might be the only chance Jackson has to get to know something, anything, about his son's life, so he smiles and sweet-talks and charms the whole Gibbs team - or who remains of it. Then Jackson blinks and realises Ziva and Tony are not there. He decides to let Abby finish first before voicing it but it turns out there is no need. As soon as Abby is done, his son is flipping his phone open. He presses a button and Jackson swears it could not have been mores than a couple of seconds before '_DiNozzo, the store now. Bring Ziva. We are going to the Winslows_.'

A few minutes later, Tony and Ziva walk in, and Leroy walks out from the backroom he had popped into, and there, Jackson feels it again - the _shift_. Everyone is now in full work mode, no shifty glances, cheeky smiles, kiddy sparkles in their eyes. Even Tony is wearing a small frown, his eyes hard, as he is updated on the situation, and it takes just a quick meeting of eyes with Leroy for Tony to be on the phone as he follows his son out of the shop, calling NCIS.

The case is wrapped up but it is another couple of hours before they are back at Jackson's store, liasing with local police force for Nick's 'stay' till the next morning when he will make his grand departure in NCIS custody van. Jackson thinks it is finally the end of a long day but no, he finds the five of them slumping around the desk, pulling their various bits and papers out. Apparently, some things cannot wait. Jackson offers the rooms upstair for the night and gets grateful thank yous, but not before the furtive glances to Leroy who rolls his eyes and nods minutely.

Jackson retires early, only briefly wondering about that _something _before falling asleep. When he next wakes up, he knows it is some ungodly hour by the pitch-black darkness. He is about to simply return to sleep before he changes his mind and gets out of bed. He cautiously steps around the creaky boards and peeks into his guest rooms to find Ziva and Abby sharing the double bed. The smaller guest room with a single bed is occupied by Tim who is softly snoring with his mouth open. That leaves only one room left beside his own bedroom - Leroy's room. He steps across, opens the door quitely - only to be surprised at the utterly empty room. Frowning, Jackson closes the door and makes his way downstairs, grumbling Leroy better not have made Tony sleep in the living room. However, he is only to be proven wrong again as the living room is shrouded in darkness with no inhabitants. Jackson is not quite sure what to make of it when he hears soft sounds coming from behind the door that connects the house to the store and with a startle, realises that those two must still be up.

He stealthily crosses to the door and cracks it open. Either he is that good or they are that tired, because the conversation is still flowing and obviously they do not know they have an audience. The little crack does not give Jackson much of a view, but the light is still on. Jackson hears bristling of papers and wonders if those two even had any shuteye all night when Tony's voice breaks his thoughts.

"You know, Ziva thought you were molded the way you are, all silver hair and blue eyes, and the gods breathed life into you. And Tim thought you crash-landed here when your home planet got blown up."

There is obvious mirth in the teasing tone yet Tony's voice is soft, not just tired quiet, but mellow and comfortable. Jackson cannot decide whether Tony is brave or ignorant but it's what follow it that has Jack almost tripping over himself. The quiet husky chuckle is laced with same fatigue as Tony's but this is Leroy laughing at a teasing from his second-in-command, and it sounds genuine and easy.

"And you?"

"Ah well, I knew you grew up here, remember?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Now that you've seen it? The town? Jack?"

This time, it's Tony's turn to chuckle but there is nothing but silence. Curiosity gets better of him and Jackson shifts minutely to get better view - all he catches is Leroy seemingly sitting back up with a smirk, though he still cannot see Tony. The next thing he hears is a loud yawn and a grunt, all from Tony.

"Sleep, Tony. Got long way back home tomorrow."

Jackson's breath catches, almost not hearing Tony's soft hum that follows Leroy's words. Not only had Leroy called Tony with his name, but that voice, that tone... He has heard it only a handful of times and it has been a long time since he last heard it.

"What about you?"

"Not yet."

"I can't be bothered to move now. "

"What, so you just gonna sleep on my leg? On the store floor?"

"'s comfortable...and kinda reminds me of your basement."

Tony's words are getting mumbled and slurry and Jackson suspects he is falling asleep fast. He hears another soft laugh before Leroy's whispered good night and finally, all the pieces fall together. Standing behind the door, Jackson stares at the beam of light falling across the floor from the store, only then realising something - Leroy's rather unsettling reaction, or rather lack thereof, at the mention of the funeral, of Shannon and Kelly. Leroy should have shouted at him, stormed out the moment he had breached the subject - yet he hadn't. He had been so desperate to reconcile with his son that he had not paid attention to it but now, _now_ he sees completely something else.

He gives it another half an hour at least before he steps into the store. The desk has been pushed away and the papers are scattered around the floor along with some of the evidences. He finds his son sitting on the floor against the counter, his outstretched leg acting as a combination of pillow and teddy bear for now soundly asleep Tony. Leroy merely moves onto the next page of the papers he is holding and Jackson wonders why he thought he was well hidden. He may be the father but then Leroy is the pro, trained to read and track movements.

"Could've come out before, dad. He falls asleep in a matter of a few seconds."

"Well, I didn't know that, did I?"

All his son gives is a small shrug, his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him, until Jackson sits himself in one of the chairs and looks, _really_ looks, at Tony. Sensing Jackson's focus falling on Tony, younger Gibbs finally puts his work and reading glasses down.

"This gonna be problem, dad?"

Jackson watches his son's hand falling onto Tony's slouched shoulder and Tony curls around Leroy's leg closer with a soft sigh. All those hard lines that had set during the case is now gone from Tony's face, leaving behind yet another mask of simple contentment and belonging.

"For a moment, when he walked in...I almost couldn't believe myself." He sees confusion in Leroy's eyes at the seemilgly unrelated and out of blue comment and Jackson continues with a smile playing at his lips. "Never thought I'd see another set of green eyes so full of life."

At the corner of eyes, Jackson catches Leroy stiffening slightly before relaxing again, almost forcefully. Leroy's thumb has started to draw random patterns on Tony's shoulder and Jackson wonders if his son is even aware of it.

"Yet so different, a shade of toughness, a shade of darkness. He is like Shannon, but at same time, completely different."

"..."

"He is like you but at the same time, completely opposite."

"...He is."

Finally, Jackson shifts his gaze from Tony to his son's who is staring right back at him, defiant and hard, as if daring him to call on them. Jackson merely returns the gaze, thinking of all the things he wanted to learn about his son, all the things he wanted to ask him, but in the end, decides there is only one thing that matters.

"You happy, son?"

Apparently that was not what Leroy had been expecting because it takes a couple of blinks before his son gives a curt nod, but Jackson sees the tiny smile softening the icy blue eyes and decides he knows what he needs to know. He looks at Tony once again, oblivious and blissfully asleep on his store floor, and gets up, only to return a minute later with a sweater which he drapes over Tony. He can feel Leroy's eyes following his every moment but ignores it, giving a soft pat on Tony's  
shoulder and his son's hand still covering it, before he stands back up.

"Good night, son."

"...Good night, dad."

Returning to his bed, Jackson cannot help but feel a little more confident in rebuilding his relationship with his son.


End file.
